Just A Little Dare
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: When a game of truth or dare lands Draco stealing a kiss from Hermione she finds she rather enjoys being kissed by the boy she dislikes so much. Unfortunately the pair aren't going to just kiss and make up. love/hate fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Alright, this is my first Harry Potter story so please bear with me on the details. I have a fascination with love/hate stories so I thought I'd give Draco/Hermione a go. I'm pretty sure I would suck at a marriage law story since there are already so many of those and I doubt I could make mine new and exciting so I thought I'd just leave them to come around by themselves. Many thanks to my beta JenJenSon for helping me with this as my Harry Potter knowledge is slightly lacking. So without further ado I'll begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and as usual I make no profit from writing this, I am simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Just a little dare

Chapter One – Truth or Dare

Hermione frowned as Ron walked away towards the Quidditch pitch with Harry; something had been distinctly off with him since they came back to school. After the war they had been pulled back with most of their year to finish the year they missed due to the war, she was quite happy to do so but Ron and Harry were less impressed.

They admitted that they had missed some things and it was nice to be back but then again some things had changed. It was sad to think of those who were not here, those who had bravely fought for the greater good but it was an honourable way to go and their deaths had not been for nothing. Thanks to them the light had prevailed and the rest of the world had a future and she for one intended not to waste it.

Hermione had a plan; she was going to finish Hogwarts, ace her NEWTs and take up a position in the Ministry's research department for potions and charms. Harry was planning on becoming an Auror and the job was as good as his...when he graduates of course. Ron hadn't decided yet...or if he had he hadn't told her. Whether or not they had ever made anything official, whatever there was between them appeared to be over now, she almost mourned the loss of the childish crush.

She shook her head and chastised herself. She was being silly, she had far more important things to worry about; her NEWTs for example.

It was strange being back at Hogwarts, he almost didn't come back but his father had told him he shouldn't show any weakness. His Slytherin friends had greeted him back much the way they always had but he was beginning to wonder if it was just through fear. After all he and his family had spent two months in Azkaban prison after the war until the Ministry decided that due to their last minute switch of sides that two months was punishment enough. Everyone was wary of someone who had been to Azkaban.

Pansy came back into the common room waving her hand at them to show them her mark was gone and her dare completed.

"Oh my god...which first year did you get?" Millicent asked.

"Jake Lloydman, the little blonde one in Gryffindor." She laughed, sticking her tongue out in the gagging gesture. "One dare fulfilled. Who's next?"

"Spin it then." Blaise encouraged. Pansy leant forward and spun the quill on the floor and they all held open their palms. It span and span until it landed on Draco, the charmed ink flying out and splattering onto his outstretched hand.

"Oh this is going to be good." Millicent grinned. "It has to be something _really _good because he's never been scared of any of the dares we've done before." Draco couldn't help but snort to himself, it was hard to be worried over a dare when you had been brought in front of the Dark Lord at such a young age. He hadn't chosen the wrong side, he'd been born into it and until he truly saw what the dark side meant he hadn't found the strength to chose a side for himself, to stand up for himself and make his own future.

"Yes...what about..." Pansy paused to think about it for a while and before Goyle leant forward and whispered something in her ear. "I think that's the smartest thing you've ever suggested." She said grinning wickedly. "Yes, Draco Malfoy I dare you to find Hermione Granger and get her to kiss you on the lips."

"Granger?" Draco spluttered. It wasn't the worst they could have come up with, well not looks wise anyway but...Hermione Granger? She was probably the most annoying person he had ever met! He sighed in defeat and stared at the dirty mark on his hand. It was already itching, damn those Weasley's and their stupid inventions. He knew that at least one of them had been lost in the war but he wasn't sure which one and since he didn't exactly know them well he couldn't lie and say he felt a great deal of sadness over it. He did however have to admit he would hate to be in the remaining twins position, losing a twin that you were inseparable from has got to be a huge loss. He shook his head and brought his mind back on track. Granger. Harry Potter's infamous muggle friend, the goody goody Gryffindor know-it-all...yeah she was really going to love kissing him, not. "Fine, get ready to hear screams because she's bound to get her knickers in a twist."

It didn't take him long to find her at all, she was where she always was; the library. The only problem he had was that she was currently talking to Madam Pince so randomly walking over and kissing her seemed like a pretty bad idea even to him. He would have to wait until she was a little more on her own or at least wasn't in direct eyesight of a member of staff.

Fortunately a few minutes later Hermione nodded enthusiastically and started through the library. He followed her, as she seemed to walk to a set aisle of shelves, stop automatically without looking and then head up that aisle. He leant against the shelves as she scanned for the book she had been searching for and waited until she noticed him. This would be easy, walk over and catch her by surprise, kiss her and walk away. Simple.

"Oh God!" she gasped, dropping the book to the floor as she spotted him standing there. Her hand flew to her chest and her face registered complete shock for a moment before it slipped into a glare.

"Most women think so." He smirked, pushing off of the shelves and starting towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly, bending down to pick the book up. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I just need a moment of your time, that's all." He replied. She looked suspicious as he strolled towards her until she found her back pressed against the wall. Draco Malfoy was entirely too close for comfort.

"Ooo-kay." She replied. "If you just tell me what you want already I'll tell you if I'll help you or not."

"You'll help me." He said confidently, taking his moment to close the gap between them and swiftly cover her lips with his. She gasped at the contact but didn't slap him as he expected her to. Her lips were soft and warm, proving that not all of her was as cold and frigid as she projected. It was about then he realised he hadn't pulled away yet and quickly stepped back, pulling his lips from hers.

Hermione looked like she was about to scream, her eyes were wide and her lips still ever so slightly parted from her gasp but no sound came out. No yell, no insult...not a sound. Excellent, if he'd have known that kissing her would shut her up before he may well have tried it just to stop one of her self-righteous rants. He took advantage of the silence to nod at her briefly and make his exit.

Only when Draco Malfoy was long gone was Hermione able to move again. She retrieved her book, which she had once again dropped and hastily made her way to her usual study table. Unfortunately it was now pretty difficult to study when all she kept thinking was 'why in the world did that ferret just kiss me?'

Draco made it halfway to the common room before he glanced at his hand. He froze mid step and stared in horror at the mark still on his hand, still itching and irritating him. He quickly stormed the rest of the way to the dungeons.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded. The others looked up at him in shock.

"You didn't do it?" Blaise asked, glancing at his palm.

"No, I did do it! I kissed that infuriating bookworm and there is still a mark on my hand!" he hissed, narrowing his gaze on Pansy and she sat smiling smugly on the floor.

"You couldn't have done it right." Blaise frowned. "Did you do it on the lips?"

"What do you think? Of course I did I'm not a moron!" Draco snapped back at him.

"Properly?" Millicent asked.

"Yes, unless you mean did I ram my tongue down her throat, in which case no." He hissed.

"Maybe that's it, maybe it has to be a steamy slobbery kiss?" Blaise grinned.

"You knew I'd hate kissing her you evil witch." Draco glared down at Pansy, storming back out of the door. How was he supposed to take her by surprise twice?

Much to his dismay Granger was no longer in the library, which only left one place...the Gryffindor tower. Well he certainly wasn't going in there! He frowned, so he would have to wait until tomorrow because he doubted she would be coming out again tonight. Great, he was going to be stuck with this itchy black mark all night.

Hermione was late to breakfast after reading so late last night. Harry and Ron had gone on without her and she had finally got herself sorted to meet them. She'd taken so long that even Ginny had gone on without her. That was where he caught her, on the last hallway to the Great Hall.

Hermione let out a slight yelp as something grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her breath caught when she realised it was Malfoy and her nerves kicked up a gear before she even realised it. What did he want now? She frowned; she wasn't going to go soft after one kiss, especially since she didn't have a clue why he did it; probably some sick twisted joke. Good, focus on that Hermione!

"You've got some nerve! What did you think you wer-" her rant was brought to an abrupt halt as she found herself once again backed up against the wall and she stopped breathing all together as he loomed unnervingly close to her. His face hovered in front of hers and she eyed him warily. "What are yo-"

"Sorry." He said simply, giving her no further chance to protest before driving his mouth against hers firmly. This time she found the sense to try to push him away, he felt her hands on his chest pushing him but when he slid his hands around her waist it threw her off and she forgot to keep pushing him away. He continued to move his lips over hers until he was able to pry them open enough for him to delve his tongue inside. That startled her, she seemed to shiver as he ran his tongue over hers until he felt her weaken and unconsciously respond to him. He heard himself moan at her tongue nervously moving against his and pressed her tight against him...until he remembered who he was kissing and why he was kissing her.

He quickly stepped back from her almost as if she had scolded him and left without looking back; leaving a shaken, confused and slightly turned on Hermione behind.

"What in the world is going on?" she asked herself. Surely she couldn't find that horrible boy attractive! Sure he was good looking but seriously? He was mean, shallow and not to mention the most important fact; he _hated _her! Still her heart was racing and her face flushed, her stomach fluttered with butterflies and she couldn't deny the fact her body had betrayed her. She may not like Draco Malfoy but apparently her body did like his kisses.

After calming herself and telling herself it was all some strange prank she entered the hall to sit with the others at the table. In fact once she began to rationalise that it was all some sort of joke she found herself getting angrier at him.

She felt herself smile as she spotted Ginny feeding Harry a piece of her toast at the Gryffindor table. They really made a lovely couple and she was so happy that they worked everything out.

"Morning 'Mione!" they called to her. She smiled and sat down next to Ginny to tuck into breakfast...although now she wasn't feeling too hungry. In her head she was still angry and her stomach was still full of butterflies.

At the Slytherin table Draco was not happy, not at all. He stared at the mark on his hand as Pansy grinned across the table at him.

"No way, man, you seriously just jumped the girl in the hallway?" Blaise asked in disbelief. "And she didn't hex you?"

"Funnily enough, kisses seem to stop her talking." He replied, thinking about that nervous look in her eyes right before he had kissed her. If he were in a better mood he would be smiling, he had managed to kiss her twice and she hadn't hexed him or slapped him, in fact she hadn't even been able to yell at him properly since he interrupted her. Still his hand still burned and itched and he had to wonder what he was going to have to do to get rid of it. "It still did nothing. What did you do Pansy? I think this has gone on quite long enough now."

"You're all missing something _very_ important here." Pansy grinned smugly. "Remember you dare? Do you remember the _exact _words?" Draco thought back to the common room, Goyle had suggested a dare to Pansy...her exact words...

"Find Hermione Granger, kiss her on the lips." Blaise said, as if he were summing up some kind of sports score.

"He's done that." Millicent frowned.

"Wait." Draco said, thinking it over in his head again. "You're a bitch Pansy."

"What?" Blaise asked.

"She's given me the impossible dare." He shrugged.

"He has to get _her _to kiss _him_." Pansy beamed; proud of herself. "And I doubt she'll ever willingly kiss you. Your family tortured that poor little mudblood after all."

"Sucks for you man." Blaise laughed out loud. "Good luck with that! Pansy's right, she hates your guts!"

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it, I know it's a bit on the short side but I'm hoping to have some longer chapters further down the line. Let me know what you think xx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Sorry, I know it's taken a while and I won't bother going into excuses but I hope you like the chapter just the same. This chapter is going to show just one of the many ways Draco tries to get Hermione to kiss him. I will once again apologise for my lack of Harry Potter knowledge but I'm trying and surely that's what counts. I hope you guys can see past that and enjoy the story and as always I would like to offer a big thanks to my beta JenJenSon for her help with my stories (especial since she knows a great deal more about Harry Potter than I do).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and as usual I make no profit from writing this, I am simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Just a little dare

Chapter Two – Play Nice

Draco sat in the common room planning his next move. His hand was still driving him insane but he couldn't scratch it anymore since it was starting to get sore. The Weasley brother's had invented an antidote to the itching stain of the ink which could be brought separately however it turned the black mark bright blue for about a week as it healed so everyone would know he had chickened out of the dare if he bought and used it. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't chicken out...surely he could charm one innocent witch into kissing him anyway.

The way her body reacted to his kiss before proved that she found him attractive enough so it shouldn't be a problem. So...he could use that against her, kiss her enough that she would want him to and she'd be initiating the kissing soon enough. She wouldn't be able to resist... That was a genius plan! First he needed to think of a reason to kiss her...

Well they certainly seemed to shut her up so that could be a reason all by itself; he smirked to himself. He'd have her kissing him willingly before the end of the week.

Hermione spotted Draco coming this time, he smiled when he saw her but it didn't look like a genuine smile...more of a smirk or a sadistic smile. He was really beginning to annoy her now by messing with her head and not allowing her to even confront him about it. Well...she'd give him a piece of her mind right now.

"If you get within ten paces of me so help me Merlin, I will hex you into the next world Malfoy!" she shouted as she approached the great hall.

"Good Morning to you too." He replied casually.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" she snapped adamantly. He took a few steps towards her but remained just out of arms length for the moment.

"I'm being nice to you Hermione so I would take my advice and do the same or you might regret it." He warned, taking one step closer.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" she retorted, then she froze for a second. "Wait what did you just call me?"

"I do know your name you know, I'm not a moron." He replied, taking one more step until he was stood close to her again. Now she was nervous. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers briefly before looking her straight in the eye. "Now, listen to me because I'm only explaining it once. That is going to happen every time you call me Malfoy, or anything else that isn't my first name and in fact anytime you shout or are rude to me until you can learn to be civil got it?"

"You are kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked lowly. Hermione gulped involuntarily as he leant down and kissed her again before he stepped away from her and turned to leave.

"Hey! What was that one for? I didn't say anything!" she demanded.

"You called me Malfoy twice so far today, but since I've only just told you the rules I'll let you off for just yelling at me." He grinned. "See you later Hermione, just remember play nice!"

Hermione was left staring after him, her hand waving goodbye to him idly as if she was in trance. What the hell just happened? Since when has Draco Malfoy been concerned with being nice to each other? She growled to herself in frustration, it was the third day in a row that he had kissed her as well and he did it as if he had the right to do so!

"The nerve of him!" she hissed, stomping into the great hall and dropping down into her seat next to Ginny. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. He and Ron looked up from their plates and waited for some kind of explanation.

"What's the weasel said now?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, girl-talk." Hermione replied, tugging Ginny's arm. Ginny just smiled at the boys apologetically and followed Hermione from the hall.

"What's the matter?" she asked, as the climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Draco Malfoy is the matter." Hermione muttered in response.

"Well, that's nothing new." Ginny sighed, after dropping onto the couch. "What did he do this time that's so bad you can't tell me in front of the boys?"

"He kissed me!" Hermione blurted out. She was pacing the room now, trying to vent her frustration. "The nerve of him! He kissed me and not just once, several times!"

"When?"

"Friday, yesterday and today." Hermione replied, then she stopped and looked at Ginny's face. She could read the disbelief written all over it. "I know. It's crazy."

"Why are you only telling me now?" Ginny demanded. Hermione had to admit she felt a little guilty about that but...it was embarrassing! Not only had Draco Malfoy kissed her but...she seemed to enjoy his kisses a great deal more than she should. She had never realised that physical attraction could be so strong that you could be attracted to someone you practically hated.

"Because I thought he was just doing a stupid dare or something and now...I don't know what he's doing!" She finally dropped onto the couch next to Ginny. "He told me he is going to kiss me every single time I'm rude to him, until I learn to be civil."

"Draco Malfoy? He said that?" again Hermione could see that Ginny was finding it hard to believe. "Is he a good kisser?"

"That's not really the point is it?" Hermione replied, dodging the question. In fact she was trying to ignore the fact that he was a good kisser. It didn't matter that he was if he was doing it without her permission.

"Well I guess not I was only curious." Ginny conceded. "Maybe he really is sick of fighting with you but didn't think you'd believe him? And wasn't that dodging the question?"

"I doubt that's it..." Hermione sighed. "I don't know. It just...bugs me that I don't know what's going on in that head of his."

"Maybe he just fancies the pants off of you!" Ginny grinned.

"Ginny seriously, I have about as much of a shot with Draco Malfoy as your brother does." It had meant to come out as a serious protest but the moment Hermione finished her sentence the two girls burst out laughing.

"I guess you'll just have to be civil to him, and not give him a reason to kiss you." Ginny said a short while later. "Pass him my way, he may be an arse but he's not all bad and you'd have to be blind to not notice how hot he is."

"Things not going well with Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well...it's not that, Harry and I are fine it's just...I didn't expect the spark to disappear so quickly." Ginny sighed. "I'm sure it'll work itself out."

"Hey, you two didn't stick around for breakfast so I snuck you some cinnamon buns." A voice called cheerily. Both the girls glanced up guiltily to find it was only Neville. They both smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you Neville!" Ginny grinned. "We had important girl matters to discuss."

"Yes, thank you." Hermione agreed.

"Well Luna didn't get up on time either so I'm going to take her hers." He shrugged. "I'll see you two later." Hermione smiled fondly as Neville disappeared from the room. He had definitely changed in the last few years, they all had but...I think somehow Neville was the biggest reminder of that.

The Neville from before the war was terrified of almost everything, and perhaps not useless in everything but certainly lacked the confidence to do well...now he was confident, brave and bloody tall too! She saw the same knowing look in Ginny's eyes as she turned her attention back to her friend. They had both been so proud that day, seeing Neville Longbottom of all people turning around and practically telling Lord Voldemort to stuff his offers.

"Now _they _make an adorable couple." Ginny grinned, referring to Neville and Luna.

"Yeah, they really do." Hermione nodded. "And so do you and Harry. You're just still very young, don't get too serious, just enjoy yourselves."

Hermione had managed to avoid him for four days and he was beginning to doubt that his plan would work until his luck finally changed. The students that were returning to redo their last year were allowed a lot more freedom than the other students since they were here because they chose to finish their education. This meant that they were allowed to break curfew as long as they notified people of their whereabouts; although the forbidden forest was still forbidden and they got to go to Hogsmeade any weekend they wanted, without having to sneak out through any hidden tunnels that is. It was on one of these trips to the village that he ran into Hermione.

He made his way to the bar of the small local pub when the woman in front of him spun around. Unfortunately Hermione practically leapt a foot in the air and spilt her drink down both herself and him.

"Jesus Malfoy! Are you purposefully trying to scare the shit out of me every chance you get?" she burst out, placing the now half empty glass back on the bar to try and wipe herself down a little.

"Hermione?" he enquired, to catch her attention. She immediately caught her slip up and stepped backwards. "I told you to play nice." Hermione swiftly picked up the rest of her drink and threw it at him before he could stop her and made to dart away from him.

As soon as she left the pub she darted around the first corner she saw and pulled out her wand to dry herself. She turned to head back onto the street only to come face to face with the very person she was trying to avoid. Bugger.

Draco had also dried himself already and wasn't going to allow her any escape this time. He approached her slowly and deliberately, admiring her as she stood her ground at first. Only when he started invading her space did she falter backwards a step.

"What kind of game are you playing Draco, because I'm not finding it very funny." She said seriously, making sure she remembered to use his name this time.

"If it were a game we'd both be having a lot more fun than this." Draco shrugged, easily sliding an arm behind her to pull her to him. "Are you going to be nice to me Hermione?"

"You're making it very hard you know? Maybe if you stopped harassing me and just greeted me like a normal person I would find it easier to be nice to you." She pointed out, looking up and meeting his gaze head on. She automatically felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the closeness but chose to ignore it, hopefully Draco would think it was the cold but she doubted it. "And let's not forget that you made me spill my drink, you didn't say sorry and you didn't offer to replace it."

"So you threw the rest of it at me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "However if you feel that I have insulted you, then feel free to inflict the same punishment on me as I will to you."

Offering her no more room for protest his mouth came down over hers drawing a startled gasp from Hermione's lips. He thought to himself that he was enjoying this far more than he ought to as his hands pressed into her back, moulding her frame to his as his kiss deepened automatically. Hermione didn't seem to fight him this time, her body simply responded to his as the two got lost in each other for a moment.

A small moan left her lips as Draco backed them against the wall, his tongue driving deeper into her mouth in a wilder more frantic kiss. She felt her stomach doing somersaults, she had completely lost control and her body had abandoned her brain to try to reason all it liked to no avail.

When Draco pulled away he did so with a barely audible groan of frustration, how did the Gryffindor know it all manage to affect him like this? It made no sense! It was insane and still he couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind having to kiss the bookworm a few more times just for the fun of it.

"Um, no. I don't think I will be doing that." Hermione said in a quiet unsteady voice. "I think I'll um...bye."

Hermione made a pretty quick dash to escape and Draco let her, after all he now had faith that his plan would work. Hermione Granger had enjoyed him kissing her as much as he had enjoyed doing it; it would only be a matter of time before her hormones got the better of her.

Hermione however was not so thrilled. How could she be attracted to Draco Malfoy? Looks wise it was fairly obvious but still...she had never been overly worried about looks to begin with so what reason could there possibly be for this insane rush of desire for Draco Malfoy to continue kissing her. _'I've lost it...maybe I really have been studying too much...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot that you are enjoying my story. It actually encouraged me to get moving with this chapter when I saw that people were actually enjoying the story. As some of you may or may not know my time is generally limited due to being a single mum and working full time so I can't promise all my chapters will be out this fast but I will try my best. Lastly a big thanks to my beta JenJenSon who is an angel for helping me! Also check out her Draco/Hermione fic Can We Make It because it's awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and as usual I make no profit from writing this, I am simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Just a little dare

Chapter Three – I Dare You

After two days of kissing Hermione at every slip up she made Draco was beginning to think maybe she was just too shy to initiate the kissing...after all she was certainly attracted to him and her body reacted to his. So it wasn't that she didn't enjoy it or even that she didn't want to. In fact if he were slightly more full of himself he might even think that she was insulting him on purpose just so he'd kiss her...although on second thought she probably wasn't and he probably deserved it.

So if that plan was failing he would need a new one. He had to make her kiss him. Make her feel like she had no choice but to kiss him...

It was this thought that caused his downfall.

It was late and he was performing his prefect duty patrolling the halls when he ran into her again. She had obviously just finished her own patrol and was heading back to her room.

"I haven't said anything out of line today you know." Hermione pointed out as the blonde approached her and brought himself into her personal space.

"I know." He said, his face lowering ever so close to hers. He revelled in the way her breath hitched and her face flushed. "But you want me to kiss you anyway."

"Um...I think you-" Hermione stammered, shuffling back a little.

"Go on." He cut her off, leaning right into her again and taking one of her unruly curls into his fingers, toying with it idly. "Kiss me, I dare you."

Hermione wasn't usually one to back down from dares, it wasn't in her Griffindor nature to do so...this one however she was seriously considering running from. After all, Draco Malfoy was trouble.

"I need to go." She blurted, ducking to the side and stepping around him. Draco caught her wrist and stopped her in her tracks, but he didn't force her back to him. He just kept his grip on her wrist to stop her leaving.

"I am that bad? Where's all that Griffindor bravery that you're all so proud of? Come on Hermione, it's just a little dare." He teased. Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten before reacting but sure enough she turned around to face him.

"Don't think that this means anything." She said coldly before taking a step towards him. She hesitated only slightly before leaning up and pressing her lips soundly against his for a brief moment and then stepping away again.

She only got a few steps away from him before he started swearing and that was Draco's mistake. The empty hallway carried his words; they echoed off the walls and rang in her ears.

"Why the fuck is it still there?" he hissed. "I'm going to kill Pansy! I did it; I got her to kiss me so why...I don't get it!"

"I knew something was going on!" Hermione cried out, alerting Draco that she was in fact still there and stalking back to him with a dark look on her face. She was furious.

"Shit." He muttered. Hermione grabbed his hand much to his protest and yanked the bandage off of it. Sure enough a black stain covered his palm, the skin around it was sore and broken...this had been here for a while.

"It was all a dare." She whispered to herself. She couldn't decide if she wanted to slap him or cry. "I knew you didn't really want to be nice! Draco Malfoy doesn't do nice! Well whatever your dare was it looks like you're stuck with it so enjoy that Malfoy!"

Her foot didn't even make it one step away before he caught her again. This time he drove her backwards until she was practically throw against the wall. His eyes bore down into hers.

"I stand by our agreement." He said, crushing her lips with his. She mentally kicked herself as her body responded automatically, until she told herself to fight back. She shoved him firmly on the chest and he pulled back. "You're not a liar Hermione. So go ahead and try to tell me that you don't enjoy it when I kiss you?" Her silence was telling enough and he smirked. This time she did slap him before storming off.

She headed to the common room as quickly as she could and once inside she didn't even make it to the bedroom before tears filled her eyes. Why did she care? Draco Malfoy was an arrogant prick who had just done exactly what she knew he would! So why did it hurt?

She got herself changed and into bed and frowned. She didn't know why it hurt...it just did.

Draco made quick work of his patrol before heading back to his own common rooms. He was pissed. He was really pissed and now Pansy was going to bear the brunt of it.

"What the fuck did you do?" he demanded, stepping through the portrait.

"What now?" she sighed, not even looking up from her magazine.

"She kissed me! She kissed me not the other way around and it didn't pissing work!" he ranted.

"She kissed you?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrow. "Blimey, I thought she'd never give in."

"It was easy." Draco dismissed. "But it didn't work!"

"So how exactly did you get her to kiss you?" Pansy asked. "I just find it hard to believe she would willingly kiss you."

"I dared her to and she did it." He shrugged.

"Moron." Pansy sighed, turning her attention back to her homework. Blaise had also lost interest and had moved to the other side of the room.

"Well?" Draco growled, noting that everyone had lost interest and obviously knew something that he didn't. "Are you going to tell me why it didn't work?"

"Because she didn't do it willingly if you dared her." Blaise replied, sounding bored. "You can't use a dare to get out of a dare. I knew you couldn't do it."

"Yeah well...now I really might never do it." He sighed, slumping down on the sofa. "I slipped up and she knows it was a dare." There was a moment of silence and then both Blaise and Pansy burst out laughing.

"This is brilliant!" she laughed. "Good luck with that one!"

Draco just felt like hitting his head against the wall. Now what? He really, really didn't want to get the antidote and have everyone know that he failed...but his hand was driving him mad and there was no way that damn bookworm was going to kiss him now. She was pretty pissed at him... In fact she actually looked upset, not just angry but like...he hurt her feelings. That bothered him more than it should.

He shouldn't care that she was upset; it wasn't like they were friends. But truthfully...it did bother him.

As Hermione left the great hall after breakfast she decided to enjoy her free time by taking a walk outside while it was sunny. After all it was autumn and the rain and cold would be here soon enough so she had to make the most of it.

Draco cleared his throat to get her attention. She didn't notice so as he came up behind her he reached for her arm, making sure to be gentle and not annoy her more than necessary.

"Draco? What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. He looked awkward for a moment and so since he didn't say anything she left him to it and headed outside.

It wasn't warm, there was a breeze that brought a chill across her and made her glad she wore a nice thick jumper but the sunny was nice. The castle and grounds had always looked so beautiful in the sun.

"Sorry." A voice said next to her ear. She jumped and spun to find herself chest to chest with the blonde who had been unable to say a word to her a moment ago.

"You can go now." She nodded.

"I mean it." He said. "I shouldn't have lied to you but...would you have kissed me willingly if I'd have just told you the truth." Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then snapped it shut again. No, she wouldn't have, she would have enjoyed his discomfort. "I thought not."

"That doesn't give you the right to make out you're trying to be nice and actually you're not." She frowned. She wasn't falling for it this time either, he was just trying to be nice to her again to try and complete his dare.

"Fine, then let's try this again." he looked down at her and for the first time saw her gaze soften. "Hermione Granger, I don't like you. However I also no longer hate you. Would you like to see if we can be nice to one another?"

"I'll think about it." She replied, then curiosity as usual got the better of her. "What was the dare?"

"I have to get you to kiss me, willingly." He admitted. "And apparently daring you doesn't count."

"So you being nice is because you still want me to kiss you." She observed.

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?" he frowned. "Unless of course you want to kiss me now and get that over with?"

"I don't think so." She smirked. "I think I'd prefer to keep you begging." With that she turned to start her walk around the grounds.

"Hermione Granger." Draco called after her. "You are a wicked witch." She just smiled to herself; it looked like the Weasley twins had actually invented something that she found amusing. She had to admit that they were a clever pair with the amount of inventions that they actually managed to create, some of them with a stroke of pure genius...of course she didn't approve of them using such things on innocent unsuspecting people though.

Draco however had entered a game of truth or dare knowing the rules and now he was clearly to stubborn to back out of his dare which resulted in the situation she now found herself in. Should she take pity on him and just kiss him? She did feel a little guilty when she thought about how raw the skin on his hand had been but he could have gotten the antidote all along; he was just too stubborn to let people know he hadn't completed his dare.

Besides, she liked Draco Malfoy better when he couldn't insult her and he was right...she had enjoyed kissing him much to her horror at having to admit it. Apparently her hormones were just as bad as any other girl when faced with the blonde.

"Have you come to see the centicores dancing?" a soft voice asked. Hermione turned to her right to find Luna Lovegood staring straight at an empty spot of grass bank near the lake. "They're quite playful aren't they?"

"I don't see anything." Hermione replied. The girl was nuts, centicores were supposed to be almost horse like in appearance with a broad, maned chest like a lion and long straight horns on it's head...but Luna was staring at nothing.

"Oh, I thought you and Ron had..." Luna left the end of her sentence hanging.

"Had what?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"They say that the unicorns only willingly come to virgins. Much like Thestral's can only been seen by someone who has seen death..."

"Are you saying I can't see centicores because I'm still a virgin?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "That's ridiculous." Still she was glad it was only Luna stood with her to witness this conversation.

"No more ridiculous than any of the other creatures with similar restrictions." Luna shrugged. "So why are you out here all alone?"

"Because it's a nice day, I wanted to enjoy it." Hermione smiled to herself.

"It'll rain later though. I think a storm is coming." Luna said in a soft far away voice.

"Well, that's cheery." Hermione murmured, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go find Ginny, I'll see you later."

Hermione looked back at the unusual blonde girl as she walked back to the castle, she was the strangest girl Hermione had ever met...her heart was always in the right place though and Neville really seemed crazy about her. They were good together.

Now to find the youngest Weasley about her Malfoy problems...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I know this has taken me ages to pick this story back up again but clearly my recent crack at some other Harry Potter stories has gotten me into the right mood.

Disclaimer: I don't own it and make no money...as usual

Special thanks as always to my beta JenJenSon for all her help.

Unfortunately Ginny hadn't been much help with her Draco situation. In fact her suggestions had been option one; avoid the bastard like the plague and let him suffer or two give him a good snog and a good shag and let her know how he is in the sack.

Neither of which sounded very helpful to Hermione...she didn't really want to let him off easy since he did lie to her but at the same time she'd also like his whole dare to be over so that if he was still nice to her she knew it wouldn't just be for the dare.

She decided that she'd wait and see how their next encounter went and go from there, after all he'd probably try everything he could think of to win her over now.

However she found she was wrong.

Draco if anything stopped talking to her.

It threw Hermione completely, he passed her in the hall on the way to breakfast and murmured a simple "Morning Hermione" and headed straight to the Slytherin table to join his friends and that was it. She stood a little baffled at the entrance to the great hall for a few moments before going to join her own friends at her table. The rest of the day went much the same, he stayed away from her and only in Potions when they crossed paths at the supply closet did he simply gesture for her to go first like a gentleman but said nothing.

It was completely strange and uncharted waters for her...he wasn't being nasty to her, he wasn't exactly being nice to her either...or he was but not... She frowned to herself; why did she care? It wasn't as if she actually liked him flirting with her was it?

Unfortunately by the end of the week Hermione had decided that actually yes, she did miss him being nice to her and flirting with her and even kissing her. So she made a plan and on their last lesson of the day and she waited just down the hall from the classroom for him to pass so she could grab him.

"Hey what are yo- Hermione?" he asked incredulously. "What _are _you doing? You know wandering the dungeons is dangerous for a Gryffindor." She didn't let go of his arm, instead lifting his hand so that she could see it.

"I'm fairly certain I can handle myself." She replied, not looking up at him but instead unravelling the bandage on his hand to inspect the raw wound there. "If you were going to give up why didn't you just go and get the antidote?"

"I haven't exactly given up I just didn't know exactly how to go about another plan. The last few didn't turn out so well." He smirked.

"Did you think of coming up to me and asking nicely?" she asked him.

"I'm a Malfoy, what do you think?" he grinned. She murmured some spells on his hand and the itching and pain reduced by a great deal. So much that he even let out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Wow, that must be a Malfoy first." She said, letting go of his hand at last and looking up at him.

"We like to believe we've grown a little." He replied, casually leaning back against the wall. "What about you, do you think you've changed after it all?"

"Definitely." She nodded. "We all did. The lives ruined, lives lost and just...we all had to grow up rather quickly don't you think?" She blushed a little feeling slightly strange that she was having an actual conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Yeah I mean did you see Longbottom go? If I hadn't been there I would have never believed that it would be Longbottom to tell the Dark Lord to his face to shove it." Draco laughed. "I have to admit I wanted to say a few of those things myself but...my mother was the one I was following not him."

"It's alright Draco, you don't have to explain it to me." She said carefully. "You had your trial and you got released without punishment so you obviously did nothing wrong."

"Did nothing wrong?" he laughed a bit more darkly. "Are you joking? I have _this_ _thing_ on my arm to remind me of what I did!" He shoved his sleeves up baring his faded mark to her. "You should know better than anyone how evil I really am."

"You may not be a saint but I find it hard to believe you're evil Draco Malfoy." She replied angrily. "You had plenty of chances to turn Harry in and you didn't."

"That doesn't mean I didn't do terrible things." He told her, before turning and leaving her alone in the hallway.

Hermione once again found that she didn't know what to think. One minute she had been having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy, which was strange enough in itself and the next he was telling her how evil he was. He looked more scared than she did...he looked disgusted with himself.

Yes, she thought, the war had most certainly changed Draco Malfoy; it had torn him up inside completely...he was almost as much a victim in this as anyone else had been.

When she returned to the common room the others all greeted her as usual if a little curious.

"Where did you go Mione?" Ron asked, "one minute you're there, the next poof, gone."

"Just needed a quick word with Draco." She replied without really thinking about it.

"Did you put him out of his misery?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet...I was going to but he left before I could." Hermione replied.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? As in the slimy ferret that made our lives living hell at school for the last several years?" Ron asked in disbelief, his voice getting louder and louder as he went.

"Yes Ronald that Draco." Hermione replied.

"Are you mad? What were you thinking talking to him?" he continued to rant.

"Are you seriously telling me you don't know mate?" Neville asked, looking back over the sofa at them. "The rumours have been flying for weeks!"

"Really?" Hermione asked Ginny who just nodded in response.

"No! What rumours?" he demanded, turning on Neville now.

"Mate, he got caught out playing one of your brother's inventions, the truth or dare one. He had to get Hermione to kiss him and has been trying ever since. Must have a pretty nasty mark by now too I bet." He explained.

"It is pretty bad. That's why I was going to let him off today." Hermione replied.

"Are you mental? Let the bastard suffer Hermione after all that's what he did to you in his own house." He snapped. "He stood there and watched his Aunt torturing you on his floor and did nothing about it."

"Did you ever think that maybe things aren't quite so black and white Ronald?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Come on Ron, leave it. He was let off for a reason. He obviously didn't do anything wrong." Harry told his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah nothing, that's exactly what he did, nothing." Ron muttered, heading up to the boys dorms.

"I'm sure he'll be fine by dinner." Ginny said reassuringly.

Luckily for the most part Ginny was right, by dinner Ron seemed to have forgotten all about it until he spotted Malfoy at the Slytherin table but he didn't do anything, just glared at his back and continued to eat.

It was Sunday evening when Hermione found Draco again, completely by accident though. She had headed up to the Astronomy tower to think as she sometimes liked to do and there he stood looking out at the sky. He turned as soon as he heard her footsteps.

"Sorry, I expected it to be empty." She said, quickly turning to leave. He looked like she'd pulled him out of some pretty intense thinking.

"Wait Hermione." He called out to her. She paused on the top step of the stairway. "I'm sorry about the other day. I wasn't angry with you."

"It's alright." She shrugged, turning back to him.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." He said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Hermione slowly walked over to join him at the railing. "I like the quiet here, the common room can get a little loud sometimes."

"I know what you mean, I used to hide in the library but it seems that the library has become a cool hang out now." She replied.

"That would be all those young girls trying to be the next Hermione Granger." He smirked.

"I doubt that's really it." She smiled. "So are you going back to avoiding me again?" He turned to look at her; his grey eyes seemed to spark suddenly.

"What's the matter? Missing me?" he smirked.

"Maybe a little." She admitted with a smile, he hadn't actually expected her to say that. "You're actually one of the most intelligent people in our year yourself, it makes for better conversation."

"Ah yes, it always comes back to something to improve your already oversized brain." He grinned, before frowning and scratching at his hand.

"All you have to do is ask you know." She said quietly. He looked back up to her in surprise and seemed to lose track of his thoughts for a moment. She really had the most incredibly gorgeous deep chocolate coloured eyes...there were very tempting.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Pardon?" she asked blinking up at him.

"On a date, just once if you don't like it you can avoid me like the plague afterwards and I won't hold it against you." He explained.

"Um...that wasn't what I thought you would ask." She replied.

"I know." He grinned, before turning back to look out at the sky. "I didn't really think I'd ever ask you that myself but even you have to admit we've got something."

"Something?" she asked, internally wondering how the boy she had punched in her third year was now asking her out."

"You said yourself that you like talking to me, and surprisingly I like talking to you and you know that we have chemistry." He told her, his eyes meeting hers, drawing her in as he leant closer.

"Alright." Hermione agreed.

"It's half term but I have detention tomorrow so how about Tuesday?" he asked.

"Um...yes Tuesday is fine for me." She nodded.

"Meet me at the gates at half eleven tomorrow then." He told her.

"Where are we going?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Surprise." He shrugged. He bent down to kiss her quickly, taking her by surprise before heading down the steps and leaving her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Oops! Sorry everyone! I kind of abandoned writing for a little while. Unfortunately Christmas is busy for everyone, especially parents and even more so when it's your son's birthday two days later. This was followed by some rather horrid news to start off my new year. A friend of mine passed away new year's morning, very sad when you think that they were only twenty two. Anyway on to happier topics such as the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Just a Little Dare

Hermione nervously headed down to the school gates, she just prayed that this wasn't all some sick joke on Draco's part but she doubted that it was. He seemed to genuinely like her company so she decided to take the risk.

She'd had trouble deciding what to wear since she didn't have a clue where she was going but she'd decided to go with her smartest dark blue jeans and a black jumper in the end, simple but smart and casual. It was the best she could do without knowing where she was going.

She spotted him waiting for her at the gates dressed as in black as usual but looking as handsome as usual also. She couldn't help the slight smile that made its way onto her face as she approached him, it felt like she was meeting Viktor at the Yule Ball only this wasn't a ball and it wasn't Viktor Krum. It was Draco Malfoy causing the butterflies in her stomach and if anyone had told her it would happen even a month ago she would have laughed her head off.

"Do I get to know where we're going yet?" she asked.

"No." He replied, offering his arm. As they stepped out of the gates she took his offered arm and realised quickly he meant to apparate.

"You get my splinched and it'll be the last thing you ever do." She warned.

"Nice to know you trust me." He replied.

"If I didn't trust you at all I wouldn't be letting you apparate me anywhere and yet here I am." She commented. Sure enough moments later she felt the telltale tug of apparition before the world spun and finally stopped as they landed on their feet on a street.

Hermione immediately recognised that they were not in Hogsmeade and was thankful that all the returning seventh year students who were in fact "eighth years" had some rather lax rules about weekends, holidays and curfews. Then she spotted the Weasley brother's practical joke shop in front of her, she smiled sadly at the lost of Fred for a moment.

"Don't panic this isn't the date." Draco told her, leading her towards the shop entrance. "I just don't want to spend the whole date itching and the antidote won't turn me purple for up to twelve hours. I figure we can have our date and then I can make sure no one sees me for the worst few days of the blue spot since it's half term and the last few days it'll be small enough to be covered with a bandage and not shine through it."

"You are such an idiot Draco Malfoy." Hermione told him, stopping in her tracks. "You're actually willing to get the anti-dote rather than ask me to kiss you?"

"Firstly, I'm not convinced asking you to counts as you kissing me yourself willingly and I'm sick of this horrid thing now and secondly you should be very happy that you get to witness the first dare failure of Draco Malfoy." He replied.

"You're actually going to go get that anti-dote?" she asked him again.

"I just said so didn't I?" he replied, looking at her as if she'd grown another head for even asking.

He only got one step closer to the shop door though before Hermione caught his sleeve.

"Draco wait." She said, pulling him closer to her and standing on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. It only took Draco a few seconds to recover from the shock of her kissing him out of the blue before he slid his arms tightly around her, pulling her close against his body. He went to deepen the kiss but instead pulled away as he felt his hand tingling strongly. They both glanced down as his hand glowed a red colour for a moment before disappearing. "The spot is still there."

"It's supposed to be." Draco replied. "But now the ink will be separated from my skin meaning that I can do this." He pulled his wand from his pocket and murmured a quick cleansing spell on his hand and sure enough the spot vanished, leaving only the sore broken skin behind.

"Here." Hermione offered, lifting his hand and taking her own wand to heal him.

"You're rather good at that you know." He told her.

"Well...I studied quite a lot of healing magic being around Harry and Ron." She smiled.

"Where was I?" he asked, placing his arms tightly back around her and bending down to kiss her. Hermione met him halfway with just as much enthusiasm.

"Why if it isn't our little Hermione?" a voice called, causing Hermione to pull away from Draco to find the culprit. Bill Weasley stood in the doorway of the joke shop grinning widely at her. "My, my Granger, getting all physical in public; I'm surprised at you."

"And do you make a habit of spying on people in the street?" Hermione asked him.

"Not usually but I could spot your hair anywhere." He shrugged. "Hey George!"

"Maybe we should make our escape now?" Hermione suggested to Draco.

"No arguments here." He nodded and they both broke out in a sprint down the street leaving two laughing Weasleys behind. As they slowed down Draco directed her to the right and down another street until they made their way into the restaurant.

"I've never seen this before." Hermione said thoughtfully as they took their seats.

"One of the best restaurants in the wizarding world, well in my opinion and we all know that's the one that counts." He grinned. Hermione laughed and lifted her menu. "I recommend the honey baked chicken or the citrus halibut."

"It all sounds pretty wonderful." Hermione agreed, feeling her stomach rumbling. Hermione went with the chicken and Draco a peppered steak and a short while later they were both stuffed.

"You know as much as he would have liked the DADA post he loved potions. Some of the research he did was incredible. You should read it sometime." Draco said putting his fork down.

"He did seem quite passionate about it...although he didn't have to mark me down on purpose just to keep up the I hate Gryffindor's act." Hermione replied.

"Dessert?" he asked her.

"I doubt I could eat one right now..." she sighed, glancing at the dessert menu.

"We could split one, I couldn't eat a whole one either but they're so good it'd be a shame to miss out." He offered.

"Alright, well I like everything on the dessert menu so what do you advise Master Malfoy?" she grinned, putting her menu down.

"Master? I like the sound of that." He smirked. "Definitely the lemon meringue sundae, it's the best thing on the menu."

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes when the young witch brought out the dessert. The sundae was enormous, in a large glass dish that looked like a giant glass goblet overflowing with swirling ice cream and whipped cream on top, lemon sauce swirled all around the inside of the glass gathering at the bottom and on top there was more sauce along with bits of meringue and a few nuts.

"That's...huge." she said as they were each passed a spoon.

"You'd better tuck in then." Draco replied, lifting his spoon to scrape a bit of dripping cream from the side of the glass.

A little while later most of the sundae was gone and they both felt suitably stuffed Draco left a sum of money on the table and led her out. Hermione went to protest but he insisted that since he asked her on the date so he should pay and that a gentleman always pays.

"Thank you Draco." She said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Then she started to laugh. "You taste like lemon sauce."

"I don't _still_ have that on my face do I?" he asked.

"No, not visibly." She laughed.

Draco held her a little closer and tighter than necessary to apparate back to Hogwarts and as they strolled casually through the grounds towards the castle he had his arm draped loosely over her shoulders, both seemed surprisingly comfortable like that.

"Well, well look at Draco making nice with Granger." A voice called. The couple turned to see Draco's friends approaching them. Hermione inwardly cringed.

"Getting behind enemy lines mate?" Blaise grinned. "Did you get some good images to show us all later?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking as if Blaise had slapped her, Draco let his arm drop from around her.

"Come on Draco, tell me you're done with her now and we can get back to normal." Pansy sighed, glancing at her fingernails in an attempt to look bored when actually she just looked smug.

"It's all your fault I had to kiss her anyway!" Draco snapped, then he winced and turned to Hermione. "That came out wrong, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Pussy whipped already." Blaise smirked, the group laughed and Draco just held up his palm for them to see.

"Blimey! You actually did it mate!" Blaise cheered. "Well done! I thought that dare was impossible!"

"You shut up!" Hermione hissed and turned on Draco, wand in hand. "You! You haven't changed a bit! You played me the whole time with your "I'm going to get the antidote" crap!"

"Hermione that isn't-" he started.

"Incarcerous." Hermione murmured and the blonde felt himself encased in ropes before falling to the floor with a grunt. Hermione leant down over him; wand still aimed and spoke lowly and threateningly. "You listen to me; come near me again Draco Malfoy and you will get far worse than this I promise you. Involve me in a dare ever again in fact involve me in anything to do with you ever again and I will hex you so badly you'll wish for that bloody itching black mark back!" With that Hermione made a swift departure and headed straight to the Gryffindor tower, the one place Draco would never dare to get close to and passed the common room without a word to anyone heading straight to her room. "You bloody idiots!" Draco spat as Blaise removed the spell from him and helped him up. "What the fuck did you do that for?" "Draco you're not really telling me you wanted to keep spending time with her?" Pansy asked. "Seriously, she belongs in her little gang and we belong in ours. Lions and Snakes don't mix." "Hermione?" a voice called from outside her door. To start with Hermione ignored it but eventually she let Ginny in and let her friend hug her tightly. "What did he do 'Mione?" "Just be his usual arsey self." Hermione mumbled, crying into Ginny's arms. "I feel so stupid!" "Don't feel stupid Hermione, he had us all fooled." Ginny told her trying to comfort her friend. "Want me to get him with my bat-bogey special?" "Nah, that's OK." Hermione smiled slightly, wiping her eyes. "I can deal with him if I have to, but for now I'm going with avoidance maybe then he'll get the hint." "Good plan." Ginny nodded. Hermione sat down on her bed and tried to relax, she had the rest of half term to avoid him since there were no lessons. She could handle that amount of time without the library since her room was already full of books and she could probably avoid meals too if she spoke nicely to the house elves or even her friends are likely to bring her some food. Even if she had to go to meals she could just make sure she had at least two Gryffindor's with her and he would probably steer well clear. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: OK so it's been FORVER since I updated this and so I thought I would finish the half written chapter today while I had a few spare minutes. I am still working on All My Agony Fades Away at the moment and will be updating that on Friday or Saturday at the latest.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing!

It was nearly two weeks later when Harry finally got Hermione to talk about the Draco incident. She had been sulking for days, not obviously to everyone else of course but to her friends it was clear she wasn't herself. Harry had cornered her in the library that evening and guilted her into talking about it with those big green eyes of his.

"Hermione...is that all he said?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes, but don't you see it just proves that he was still playing me to win that stupid dare." She retorted.

"Hermione I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think you should have let him explain." Her friend sighed. "He's not the same Draco Malfoy that we knew before the war and while there's not a chance in hell we'll ever be best friends I...I don't think he meant what he said. His friends took him by surprise Hermione he probably hadn't even figured out how he felt about you yet let alone know how to tell them."

"Harry believe me, the only feelings Draco Malfoy has for me are disgust, loathing and various other bad ones." She sighed. Harry put his arm around her and she leant into his side and tried not to let herself cry again.

"Hermione, what's really the problem here? Is it about...what happened at Malfoy manor?" Harry asked quietly. "You have to tell me why you don't believe that he could possibly like you."

"But don't you see Harry?" she asked, sniffling a little. "There _is_ no way Draco Malfoy could like me! That's the problem and this is the only solution that makes sense."

"You need to talk to him." He told her. "You'll never forgive yourself if you don't and you'll never know for certain otherwise. I doubt he would have spent most of half term sat outside the Gryfindor common room if he didn't like you at least a bit."

"He did?" she asked quietly. "I thought Ginny was exaggerating."

"No he really did spend hours every day out there until Sunday." Harry told her. "I guess he gave up because he'd see you at lessons but you flat out blank him in those. I'm literally kicking myself as I say this but I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Sorry for him?" she asked in disbelief. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Hermione you didn't see him sat out there, he was sat on the landing by the portrait alone with no one talking to him hoping that you'd come out so that he could talk to you. For hours! He even asked several people to let you know he was there _and_ asked somewhat politely. You don't do that for someone you hate 'Mione." He explained. "And if he really does like you then I feel sorry for him that you're ignoring him."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione snapped, getting to her feet and storming out of the common room.

She headed down the staircases in a hurry until she reached the passage to the dungeons. She followed the underground passage to the other side of the castle where the dungeons were located, it struck her as entertaining that Gryfindor and Slytherin were almost the furthest that they could get from each other within the castle. She headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room and stopped the first student she saw, who looked to be about second or third year.

"Excuse me, could you tell Draco Malfoy that Hermione Granger is here to speak to him please?" she asked politely. The student gaped and nodded...possibly even a first year then she thought.

"What do you want Granger?" a voice sneered from behind her. She spun around to find Pansy Parkinson stood behind her. "Don't you get it; it was all a game so get lost you're just making yourself look pathetic."

"I'm sure Draco can tell me that himself." Hermione nodded trying not to lose her temper.

"Why would he want to talk to a filthy-"

"Hermione?" she heard Draco's voice enquire. Hermione stared at him for a moment in surprise, she had forgotten exactly how perfect he was in the time she hadn't spoken to him...seeing him looking at her and hearing her name in his voice made her heart thump in ways she thought impossible.

"Apparently you wanted to talk to me." She told him awkwardly. She was nervous, what on earth was she supposed to say to him? All she really wanted was for him to kiss her...

"Oh come on Draco, surely you don't-"

"I can deal with it myself Pansy." Draco growled at the Slytherin girl now edging closer to him. Pansy tossed one last glare in her direction and then disappeared through the Slytherin portrait. "Come on." Draco started walking away from the common room and back the way Hermione had came so she followed him. "What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing coming to the Slytherin common room alone?!"

"I wanted to say sorry for avoiding you." She replied defensively as they reached the bottom of the main staircases.

"So you thought going and getting into a fight with Pansy was a good start?" he asked, wheeling on her and causing her to back away from him. He was mad at her...she deserved that she supposed, didn't stop it from stinging though.

"I didn't, she just came from behind me and took me by surprise." Hermione growled. "Besides nothing happened, not so much as a wand drawn."

"What do you want?" he sighed, the tension slowly leaving his body as he composed himself.

"I told you, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for avoiding you, it was childish of me." She said. "Ginny told me you were practically taking up camp outside the common room but I thought that she was kidding."

"I was there, camping out is a bit of an exaggeration though." He admitted.

"Gryfindor trait." Hermione joked weakly.

"Well you've said sorry now." He said, drawing himself to his full height.

"Draco I-"

"If that's all..." he left the sentence hanging for a moment of silence and when she didn't say anything else he turned and made his way back to the dungeons.

"No! Draco!" she called after him.

"Don't come down here alone again! Understood?!" he hissed at her before swiftly leaving her stood alone at the entrance to the dungeon passageway.

She closed her eyes and blinked the tears back in a stubborn refusal to cry. So Draco Malfoy hadn't changed at all... She made her way back up the staircases as quickly as she could and thankfully the staircases were inclined to move exactly where she wanted them to. She headed straight past Harry in the common room and to her bedroom before she let herself cry.

She had heard Harry and Ron calling after her but she didn't want to try and explain to Harry, knowing Harry he'd go straight to confront Draco about it.

It was Ginny that came up to see her a short while later when the worst of her tears had subsided. The younger witch came and climbed onto Hermione's bunk with her and hugged her without a word for a few moments.

"What happened?" she asked finally. Hermione sniffled and tried to pull herself together for a moment.

"He sent me away." she said softly. "I went to say sorry for ignoring him and he didn't care, he sent me away." She swallowed thickly and wiped her face on Ginny's offered handkerchief.

"Oh Hermione, I don't know what to say..." Ginny said quietly. "He probably didn't mean...you know what? Let's just try to forget about Draco Malfoy for a couple of days and focus on you, yeah?"

Hermione nodded and let the younger girl fix her appearance enough that they could go to the prefect's bathroom. The Weasley girl insisted that it would help her relax and Hermione didn't have the heart to argue with her.

So Hermione went about her life as normally as she could. Why should she let a couple of weeks of Malfoy acting differently affect her? Unfortunately...it did affect her. Her friends knew it and so did she, hell he probably knew it. He wasn't acting like he was affected, he hadn't insulted her like he would have before but he was ignoring her and when she saw him in the great hall or in lessons he seemed perfectly happy with his friends.

"You should actually eat that you know, not just push it around on your plate." Ginny told her quietly one evening.

"I'm not really hungry I'm sort of tired, I think I'll just go to bed actually." Hermione sighed. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"We need to do something." Harry said a few moments later.

"Yeah, how about we hex Malfoy?" Ron muttered.

"Ron, that won't help." Ginny frowned. "I _am_ beginning to worry about her though. She's hardly eaten a thing in three weeks and you know what? I don't even think she _realises_ that she hasn't been eating."

"What can we do though? She's still coming to lessons, doing her homework and acting pretty normal." Harry shrugged.

"The key word there is _acting_ normal, Harry." Ginny sighed. "I think I might need to speak to Malfoy about it."

"Or not." Ron protested. "What good is that going to do if you told us we can't hex him?"

"Look, he's not being nasty to her anymore right?" Ginny asked them, the two boys made some reluctant noises of agreement. "So he obviously still cares about her."

"Except for the fact he kicked her to the curb you mean?" Ron asked.

"Merlin you boys are so slow!" Ginny exasperated. "He pushed her away because he was embarrassed! He liked her, he tried to apologise which for a Malfoy is a _huge_ deal! But she ignores him and hurts his feelings and his pride! So now doesn't want to risk it but I'm going to talk to him and convince him to."

"How?" Harry asked.

"By explaining that Hermione is in love with him." The witch replied simply.

"In _love_ with him!" Ron snapped. "Is she mental?!"

"Ron shut your mouth!" Ginny hissed. "It doesn't matter if we like him or not, she does. She's going to start making herself ill at this rate and girls don't just do that for fun! She's hurt! She's heartbroken and it's making her feel sick inside."

"So how do you convince Malfoy of this?" Harry asked.

"You leave that to me." Ginny said determinedly. "By the end of the week those two will be on."


End file.
